inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Prinzessin Abi
Allgemeines zu Prinzessin Abi Prinzessin Abi (阿毘 dt. Unterstützerin) ist ein Yōkai und die Prinzessin der Vogelyōkai. Sie ist die Herrscherin die eine ganze Armee an menschenbluttrinkenden Vogelyōkai kontrolliert. Sie befehligt ihre Vogelyōkai so viele Menschen wie möglich zu töten, da sie das Menschenblut braucht, um ihre Mutter von einer Vergiftung zu heilen. Sie tritt in Erscheiung als es darum geht, des letzten Splitter im Jenseits zu finden. Prinzessin Abi & Naraku Naraku wendet sich an Prinzessin Abi und macht mit ihr einen Deal, sie solle ihm einen Pfad ins Jenseits öffnen, er sammelt dafür viel Menschenblut für Abis Mutter. Abi scheint Naraku aber nicht ganz zu trauen und fühlt sich von ihm nicht ganz ernst genommen. Ihre erste Unterhaltung war in etwa so: *Naraku: Prinzessin Abi, öffne mir einen Pfad ins Jenseits! *Prinzessin Abi: Wer wagt es mir Befehle zu erteilen?! *Naraku: Das war kein Befehl, mehr ein Deal. *Prinzessin Abi: Wer bist du überhaupt, du lächerlicher Hanyō? *Naraku: Du weist nich wer ich bin?! Hmmm... Naraku, und wirst du mir helfen? *Prinzessin Abi: Was springt für mich dabei raus?! *Naraku: Ich besorge dir jede Menge an Menschenblut. *Prinzessin Abi: (in Gedanken) Dem kann man bestimmt nicht trauen, aber ausnutzen könnte man diesen Hanyō dennoch. Prinzessin Abi geht erstmal auf Naraku ein traut ihm aber nicht ganz. Als Beweis der True, gibt Naraku Prinzessin Abi seine Giftinsekten und errichtet eine Barriere um das Nest von Abis Mutter. Auch erhält Prinzessin Abi einen Miasmaspeer von Naraku, mit dem sie Inu Yasha bezwingen soll. Prinzessin Abi und Inu Yasha treffen auch einige Male aufeinander, Inu Yasha ist aber ohne Erfolg in den Kämpfen gegen Prinzessin Abi. Prinzessin Abi merkt allmählig, dass Naraku sie ausnutzt und bricht den Deal. Abi erweckt ihre Mutter Tekkei wieder, die sich erholt hat von ihrer Vertgiftung und zusammen kämpfen sie gegen Naraku. Tekkei macht vorerst kurzen Prozess und verschluckt Naraku einfach, aber Naraku tötet dann Tekkei von Innen heraus. Prinzessin Abi will ihre Mutter rächen, verliert dabei erst ihren rechten Arm und wird am Ende von Naraku mit seinen Tentakeln durchbohrt und stirbt einen qualvollen Tod, so wie Naraku es sich wünschte. Prinzessin Abi & Inu Yasha Prinzessin Abi und ihre Vogelyōkaiarmee greiffen in Serie Dörfer an und ermorden hunderte von Menschen. Inu Yasha & Co. erfahren von der Mordserie und verfolgen jene Vogelyōkaiarmee, dabei treffen sie auch auf Prinzessin Abi. Abi und Inu Yasha kämpfen, sie ist aber im Vorteil, da sie Narakus Bannkreis benutzten kann und Inu Yasha mit seinem Tessaiga und dem Kaze no Kizu keine Chance gegen sie hat. Inu Yasha & Prinzessin Abi führen in der Folgezeit weitere Kämpfe aus, dank Narakus Kräfte ist sie aber immer im Vorteil bzw. kann fliehen bevor ihr was zu stößt. Prinzessin droht auch immer damit Inu Yasha um zu bringen, dies gelingt ihr aber nicht, da immer irgendwas dazwischen kommt, wenn Abi und Inu Yasha kämpfen und sie zum endscheidenen Schlag ausholen will. In Abis letztem Kampf will Inu Yasha Prinzessin Abi töten, Naraku kommt ihm aber zuvor. Inu Yasha ist dann aber über Abis Tod nicht erfreut, da Naraku ihr unnötig einen quallenvollen Tod auferlegen musste, Inu Yasha scheitn in diesem Moment etwas Mitleid für Prinzessin Abi zu empfinden. Persönlichkeit thumb|Prinzessin Abi und ihre Vogelyōkai Sie ist eine typische Herrscherin und befehligt ihre Vogelyōkai mit absoluter Kontrolle. Abi pflegt aber auch ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihrem Gefolge und will sich an Inu Yasha rächen, da dieser und seine Freunde vieler ihrer Volgelyōkai auf dem Gewissen haben. Vom Charakter her wirkt sie sehr temperamentvoll und agressiv. Sie ist zwar drauf versessen Inu Yasha zu töten und Naraku wieder loszuwerden, dennoch ist ihr das Wohlergehen ihrer kranken Mutter viel wichtiger. Desweitern wirkt Prinzessin Abi etwas stur und lässt sich leicht reizen, sie versucht aber stets sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Vom Grundcharakter her ist Abi brutal, rücksichtslos, kampfeslustig, etwas eingebildet, aber nicht unvorsichtig. Sie lässt sich nur ungern auf Naraku ein, da sie lieber ihre eignen Plänen verfolgt, als sich was jemandem befehlen zu lassen. Wie dfasst alle Yōkai, kann auch Prinzesin Abi die Menschen nicht wirklich leiden und sie hat kein Problem damit, wenn sie viel Menschen töten muss, um so ihrer Mutter zu helfen. Aussehen thumb|250px|Prinzessin Abi Sie sieht aus wie eine Frau im Alter von ca. 18, sie hat rote Augen, schwarze lange Haare die sehr zerzaust aussehen. Ihre Lippen scheinen rot geschminkt und sie hat eine helle Hautfarbe. Sie trägt ein langes weißes Untergewand und eine rote Rüstung an ihrem Oberkörper. Der Oberrand ihrer Rüstung ist mit Gold verziert. An ihrer linken Schulter hat Abi ein Schulterschutz in Form eines Vogelyōkaiflügels. An ihren Unterarmen trägt Prinzessin Abi eine Art Armschützer. Um ihre Hüfte ist ein grüner Obi gebunden. Nach ihrer Begegnung mit Naraku bekam sie von ihm den Miasmaspeer, den sie seit dem an mit sich führte. In Episode 154 zerstört Naraku jedoch den Speer und dabei wird auch Abis rechter Arm abgetrennt. Kurz darauf wird sie auch von Naraku umgebracht, indem er Abi mit seinen Tentackeln durchborht. Stärken & Fähigkeiten thumb|Abi in ihrer Dämonenform Prinzessin Abi hat vollste Kontrolle über eine riesige Vogelyōkaiarme, mit der sie ganze Landstriche ausrotten kann. Durch ihre brutale und rücksichtslose Art, kennt sie auch kein Mitleid und bringt so viel Menschen wie möglich um, um ihre Mutter damit zu kurieren. Auch führt sie einen Miasmaspeer und kann damit effektiv Gegner in die Fluch schlagen, wie Inu Yasha und seine Freunde. Auch kann sie Feuer auf ihren Gegner werfen. Da sie ein Yōkai ist, hat sie auch ewiges Leben und ist jedem Menschen oder Hanyō überlegen, von den körperlichen Vorraussetzungen her. gegen Naraku sind sie und Tekkei aber machtlos, als beide sich ihm widersetzen. en:Abi Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Verstorbene Kategorie:Yōkai Kategorie:Weiblich